


I Know Them

by AlexM_Writes



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexM_Writes/pseuds/AlexM_Writes
Summary: Christmas Time Biadore One Shot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self serving Biadore fluff. I use their drag names to keep them separate.

Adore liked to think she was someone who had Bianca pretty well figured out. She could tell you her favorite movie, what she liked when she was sad, her order from the chinese place down the street from her apartment, and countless other things that all added up to create the queen. Which is how she was absolutely certain 12 hours ago that there was no way on this planet that Bianca Del Rio would ever willingly initiate cuddling with someone. Under any circumstance. Yet here she was, laying on the couch in the living room of Bianca’s with her head on the older’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat as though it was something they did every day.

Normally, Christmas was a pivotal moment for Adore. Her mother had always insisted celebrating it to the highest extent, decorating anything that held still long enough and singing christmas songs at all hours of the day. However this year an over abundance of tour dates meant that returning home, even for a few days, was virtually impossible. Instead she would spending the holiday tucked into a hotel room with copious amounts of take in, watching movies in an effort to get her mind off how much it wholly and utterly sucked. Normally touring was her favorite part of the gig, ever since drag race ended she had been on a nearly constant track of moving from city to city, pausing only briefly to rest before heading straight back into the next one. But even imagining the cold, empty room that would be her Christmas day made her feel sick enough to lay in bed and never get up.

She was currently sitting in the airport once again, waiting for her flight to New York with hundreds of other people heading home to their own loved ones. Usually she wouldn’t have minded spending a while in the city, after all plenty of her friends lived there that she could just hole up with them and feel somewhat at home. But Bianca was gone on tour and everyone else she knew had either left for their own homes or were too busy with work for her to even consider bothering them. 

“Stuck alone in NYC for Christmas. FML.” She tweeted, putting her headphones in as a family settled next to her with a screaming infant. Why did people have to bring their babies in here screaming? Leaning her head back she lets some music play, probably a little louder the needed, and was almost nodding off to sleep when her phone began blaring. The familiar tune of Bianca’s ringtone filled her head and she groaned out loud, startling the woman sitting next to her a little. She sighs, sliding the call over to answer, “Hey bitch. You just interrupted a fucking good nap so you better have a good reason.”

She can feel the all too familiar flutter in her chest at the cackling laugh of her friend over the phone. “Saw your tweet. You seriously coming to the city?” Adore rolls her eyes, glancing out the window. “Clearly. Why else would I have said it?” They banter for a few minutes about the reliability of Adore’s tweets before Bianca stops them. “Okay. So you said your plane gets in around 1:15? I’ll have one of my neighbors let you in the apartment.”

“Fuck are you talking about? Aren’t you in like… Australia or some shit?” She asks, glancing at her watch to check the time. 30 more minutes until boarding. “I was. I’m currently on a plane home though.” A few beats of entire silence, confused. “You’re… What? Your tour has like two more months.”

Another fit of that oddly charming cackling laugh and she can just picture her sitting in first class, out of drag with earbuds in and a cup of wine in hand. “Think I’m gonna let you spend Christmas alone? I knew you weren’t smart but come on bitch. Try to keep up.”

Bianca was coming home, actually coming to her rescue to keep her from being alone. “Few other people are coming into town. They were nearby and figured we could have our fucked up family for Christmas.” Adore smiles to herself, biting at her lip a little. “Oh. Uh- You didn’t have to-” 

“Stop right there. We aren’t leaving you alone. I know you’re like, weirdly into the holidays for some reason. It’s what we do. So just accept it okay?” Bianca is already saying, pulling the phone away from her face and clearly ordering another glass of wine. Horrible drunk. “So I’ll be home tonight and everyone will be there by Christmas Eve.”

“Party.” Adore manages, knowing better than to actually argue with Bianca when she was set on something. “So I’ll see you at your apartment?” The older queen agrees, hanging up shortly after as Adore gets ready to get on her own plane. She went from absolutely alone to spending her time with people she considered as much family as her own mother. Things were certainly looking up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adore had been curled up on Bianca’s couch for a while now. She’d been in Bianca’s apartment enough times that it felt as much of a home as it could to her, she was here almost as much as she was at her own apartment after all. Plus Bianca’s dog was returned from the neighbors when Adore got there so she had that little creature to play with. She dozed from jet lag, in and out of focus as she relaxed. Then the familiar sound of a key in the door startled her up, eyes watching as it swung open to Bianca. Fully Roy though. The charming, dimpled smile appeared instantly at the sight of her friend. Setting her bags to the side she shut the door, barely recovering in time for Adore’s sudden hug. Bianca let out her cackle laugh, hugging her back intensely before letting her down finally. “Hey bitch.” 

“I can’t believe you actually bailed out of tour to come sit with my sorry ass.” Adore says, punching her playfully despite the clear affection she felt. There wasn’t anyone on this earth she could name that would ever do stuff like that for her. Bianca began moving her stuff to her room, sorting through things as she glanced back. “I had the week off anyways. Didn’t feel like coming home to sit around in the apartment. Besides I’d always do what you needed.” 

Deciding it was safer not to comment on this, Adore just pestered her with questions about her life. Despite the fact that they texted or called nearly all the time she was happy to hear the same old stories about tour, friends, all of it. She found out that when she said some queens were coming into town she meant quite a few of their favorites. Katya, Trixie, Courtney, Violet, Pearl, it was a recipe for absolute chaos. Once Bianca had unpacked they settled on the couch, the older girl ordering a pizza, supreme like Adore loved, and found a movie to watch that she knew they’d both like. 

 

Normally Adore didn’t allow herself to think that much about her and Bianca’s relationship. She took it at face value and ignored the quiet rumors that flew around just out of sight. But as Bianca got up to answer the door for their pizza she allowed herself a brief moment of thought. This was all oddly… Domestic. Bianca knew her pizza order, had stopped to get what she drank on the way in, knew what movie she wanted to watch, and had not hesitated to return home for Christmas when she knew Adore was to be alone. This had to be something. This knowing. But the thought was pushed away as Bianca sat next to her again.

They were both exhausted from plane rides, full of food and pleasantly tipsy. The fourth movie was playing and they were watching it in mostly silence, occasionally telling a story or joke but never much more. She was nodding off when arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her down gently. Then she was laying on Bianca’s chest, a blanket being wrapped around them both. This was definitely not a common occurrence. Sure they cuddled quite a bit but it was always Adore who started it and Bianca who begrudgingly agreed. 

Laying there she took stock of the moment. The Christmas decorations they’d put up earlier to amuse themselves. The tree lights that were the only lights on except for the TVs flickering. It was dark, pleasantly calm in the center of their own little Christmas home. There was snow outside, but inside was warm and safe laying here wrapped up with her best friend in the entire world. 

That, she would later reflect, is when it really clicked. Really sunk in that this is what she wanted. Not just every now and then but all the time. To be laying against Bianca and watching movies in their decorated apartment. “I love you.” She says into the silence, unsure if the older one was even awake to hear her.

“I love you too.” Came the usual response, the same thing they told each other all the time. Countless texts and phone call goodbyes and instagram posts. But it wasn’t what she meant. She didn’t just love Bianca. She was in love with Bianca. Always had been, it seemed. Just under the surface like everyone whispered about.

“No. I think I’m actually in love with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

There’s silence at first. Nothing but the beat of Bianca’s heart that didn’t change. Just went right along as though she was asleep, maybe she was fast asleep and somehow the words would just be lost in the air. For Adore alone to know. But fate doesn’t work like that, doesn’t let you get away with these things that easy.

“Say that again.” Comes Bianca’s slow voice, far more awake then it was just a few minutes ago. She doesn’t sound surprised, or panicked, or even interested for that manner. She says it in that tone that you ask someone to repeat a question when you miss it the first time. For a minute she considers changing her words or simply laughing it off like a joke. But she can’t. She won’t. So lying there wrapped up in Bianca she finds some ounce of will to reply. “I said I think I’m in love with you.”

More silence. More horrible nothing that seems to stretch on forever and ever. She wants her to say something, anything to make this situation less awkward but as always she’s stoic and silent. Then. after what she assumes is a long thought, “You’re drunk Adore.”

She scoffs, sitting up quickly and looking down at her best friend with an expression of disbelief. “I barely drank anything. I hold liquor fine.” She argues, a little insulted at the idea that she would spit that out as if they meant nothing. “Then you’re tired. Or caught up in the fact I showed up here for Christmas.” Bianca argues, still looking at her with those calm eyes that seemed to never waver.

“Fuck off. I know what I’m saying.” Adore says, “Don’t act like i’m stupid Bianca. I might not be the brightest but I know what I’m feeling.” But the older queen is already shaking her head, running a hand over her hair as she looks up at the ceiling. “Tell me again tomorrow when you’re not half asleep and tipsy.”

Getting to her feet she rolls her eyes, shoving her hands in her pockets. “You know what? Fuck you. Forget it.” She mumbles, walking away to the kitchen with the thought to get some water. Or more drunk. Both sounded like ideal options.

“What do you want me to say? You’re suddenly spilling the fact that I show up for one nice thing and you think you’re in love? Why should I take that the least bit seriously? You’re always in love when you’re happy and drinking.” Bianca’s saying, already following because she doesn’t want to be fighting. Doesn’t want to ruin this.

Briefly she wonders if maybe she should just let it go. Let it be a drunk passing comment that they never go back on. But then she says she’s always falling in love and suddenly it snaps something in her. Turning fiercely she looks her up and down in utter disbelief. “I’m always in love? That’s bullshit. When have I ever seen someone more than twice? All the boyfriends in the world and yet I rotate them out like nothing. Ever wonder why that is?”

Bianca takes a step forward, stops, watches her almost nervously. “You’re young. You have no reason to be settling on one boy.” She starts but is stopped almost instantly by Adore, speaking over her. “Why do you have to always bring up how young I am? Like you’re my fucking grandma or something. I’m as much of an adult as you are Bianca.”

They both are silent, watching each other almost nervously. Adore picks up a beer from the fridge as she heads toward the kitchen chairs. Sitting at Bianca’s rarely used glass table she traces along the edges, her other hand tapping lightly on the bottle. “You can’t seriously tell me you didn’t know. I’ve been following after you like a puppy since our fucking season B.”

“Come back to the couch.” Bianca says softly, almost pleading. She still wears that unmovable mask of disattach that she normally reserved for strangers. Not around Adore. “No. I’m not gonna go back for you to shut me down in somewhere more comfortable.” She says, still watching the glass table as though it’s the most interesting thing she’s ever seen.

The only warning that came was a few soft footfalls accompanied by an aggravated sigh. The sigh of someone who had been backed into a corner and had no other place to go but forward now. Then Adore’s pulled to her feet, arms pinned to her sides by Bianca held her there a few inches away. “I don’t want to hear you saying this shit if you don’t mean it. If it’s just the wine talking.” Bianca says slowly, scanning her face as though looking for an answer there.

Adore scoffs a little, shaking her head, “I’m not drunk enough to lie. Just enough to say it. Stop trying ot make it mean less just because you’re-” She’s cut off mid rant, lips firmly pressing against hers. For a minute she doesn’t react, doesn’t move. This can not seriously be happening. There is no way that she is currently standing in Bianca Del Rio’s kitchen kissing her like they’d done this a million times. But then it slowly hits her, sliding into her arms and kissing back intensely. For the next few minutes all that matters is their touch, the firm pressing against each other and deep kissing that floods her mind.

Then it’s over as fast as it started. “What the fuck was that for?” Adore asks slowly, her voice low and deep. “Do you honestly think I would come home for anyone else? Hell if Courtney had called me and said she’d be alone I’d tell her to go meet some boy and wreck his family’s Christmas. But I can’t let you be by yourself. Not when I know you’re upset about something.” She’s sure that she has never heard Bianca like this, never this emotional and caring about something.

“So what are you saying?” Adore says gently, running her hands slowly from her jaw down her chest as though trying to make sure this was real. “I’m saying that you’re an idiot. You drink too much, you have dumb sayings, no one believes that you’re a badass, and you can be kinda a whore. But despite how awful all those things are, I am stupidly in love with you.” The older one says slowly, looking down at Adore with an expression that is a mixture of irritation and affection.


End file.
